Equinox
"Allow me to share a truth with you, Shadowrunner. The truly powerful do nothing themselves unless they absolutely have to. Instead, they delegate. Others do the work for them, and they reap the benefits." - '''Hans Brackhaus, Dragonfall''' Operation Ever giving an edge up in a highly competitive world, Equinox strives to provide work, notoriety and a sense of self-satisfaction for those with undeniable talents. A strange corporation in it's design, Equinox specifically specializes in contracting Shadowrunners, Reformed Criminals, and Specialists from all walks of life, to do the dirty work that most Corporations would rather not have a hand in. The world out there is a dangerous, terrible place. Corporations are always looking to tear one another down so that they might rise above, but Equinox seems to take a Neutral stance, with very little in the way of competition given their unique structure. A "AAA Corporation" that operates solely by employing Shadow Runners and Criminals? Unheard of. Runners and Specialists that come to Equinox looking for work will often find themselves subcontracted through many means. Jobs seem to filter -through- Equinox, rather than coming from a group of "Johnsons", though the identities of the source of work are very rarely known anyhow, outside of Ataxia herself, who oversees all dossiers and contracts before handing them out. Jobs seem to come in tiers, with all manner of types. Deniable Assets. Expendable Assets. Guardianship. Expertise. Distractions. Grand Theft. Missing Persons. The options are endless, and Equinox spares no expense to make sure that these jobs are completed as requested, with heavy compensation for her Runners on a job completed and well done. All in all, it seems rather simplified. What Equinox does, at a base level, is simple. They get shit done. Origins Not much is known how Equinox came to be. New Nova was a dreadfully empty and cold city, run by a handful of corporations at each other's throats, losing assets at every turn. Equinox seemed to quietly slip in unnoticed and start gaining traction, without ever really being noticed. It is not known how long they've been in operation, and the identity and reputation of it's owner is known to a startlingly small number of people. It almost seems as if nobody questions a thing, as long as their work is completed and people are happy with the given results. Unique Armaments Equinox has one or two unique modules that set them apart from other runner outfits on Rhapsody II. The first being a specially crafted and manufactured line of Cyber and Biotech augmentation that are offered to their agents as rewards and start-up bonuses. The options are custom fit and seemingly limitless, though... some do come at a cost at higher tiers. The second is an elite set of powered exoskeletons called "Sabers". These exoskeletons are, again, specifically manufactured and developed by Equinox Corp itself, in-house. These are non-marketable, and access to these powered suits is offered on select jobs, to select agents, and those with the will and strength to operate them. Rhapsody II and New Nova Situated in an isolated, formerly abandoned system with just a few planets, far removed from larger, busier star systems... the planet itself is the exact opposite of desolate. Sweeps of hard work have turned this small planet into a bustling center for progress and technology. Weather on Rhapsody comes in a few select shades as well. Cloudy, overcast, rain, thunderstorms, and warm haze that might offer you a rare view of a nearby moon or the stars at night. It's said that there's no true 'daytime' on Rhapsody II, and the fact that it's weather patterns are so gloomy might be the reason for such a rumor. The Capitol City of Rhapsody II that Equinox and the illusive Ataxia call their home is a sprawling Cyberpunk Dystopia. New Nova itself takes up most of the plant's surface, with a few cities on the outskirts of the capitol, separated by large bodies of water and territorial lines, but for the most part, it's an urban metropolis as far as the eye can see. From residential high rises that dot the landscape, to the downtown central waterfront that's lined with colorful, neon skyscrapers. New Nova is a futuristic, advanced haven for the technologically inclined, holographic signs, billboards and advertisements color the city, giving it a burst of what seems to be artificial life. New Nova is also a multi-layred city, with an upper city that houses most Megacorps and wealthy citizens...and a lower city that houses the slums, the nitty gritty. Flying cars race across designated skyways in addition to traditional streets. Shadowrunners rule the gritty streets below, always coated in a thin sheen of mist, fog and rain. Arriving and docking on the planet bring an ominous but lively atmosphere, that this place, for all it's pretty lights and tightly packed spaces, is a breeding ground for danger. At the center of the city itself, is where Ataxia has set Equinox headquarters. A skyscraper that towers high above the landscape, one of the tallest buildings in New Nova, though it is well hidden in the urban concrete and glass forest. It's decorated in blue mirror glass, reflecting the neon lights that surround it, and at the top is a set of rings, glowing a dark, primary blue, which turn, revolve and move around the building itself and act as an extension to the upper floors. What lies inside this building, however... is only known to Ataxia and her Clients. Always shrouded in secrets and mystery.